


You're the best dancer in the whole world

by Oranjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun
Summary: When Yeonjun was insecure about his dancing and Soobin reassured and lifted his spirits.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	You're the best dancer in the whole world

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon compliant but it's still fiction and please treat it just as a fanfic and nothing more.
> 
> I haven't edited this so there maybe mistakes so please ignore them or leave a comment so I can fix them later..it's 1 am here and I'm still shaking that we just witnessed them flirt at 2 am (for them) and trend on twt and melon for it. Either wat Yeonbin real <3

After a long day of practice Yeonjun along with Beomgyu and Soobin had come back to the dorms, Kai already had returned an hour ago having finished his work earlier than the rest. 

Kai had promptly gone to sleep since he had an early schedule the next day. Beomgyu was still up and playing his usual round of games. Soobin was lazily sprawled out on the living room and Yeonjun was still getting ready to put himself to bed. 

After slowly trudging through his night routine Yeonjun walked to the living room to see if Soobin had fallen asleep on the couch. He was kind of glad to see his boyfriend awake and glancing at his phone. Let's say Yeonjun was too tired to lift his 6 feet boyfriend and tuck him into bed. 

"Are you not asleep yet hyung?" Soobin asked putting his phone down to stare at the older who was trying hard to keep his eyes focused on him. 

"I just came to check if you'd fallen asleep here again. Goodnight Binnie" Yeonjun kissed the top Soobin's head, lightly ruffling the still wet brown hair the younger sported. 

"Oh okay Goodnight then" Soobin said blowing an air kiss from where he laid to Yeonjun who was too far to give him an actual kiss. 

Yeonjun then disappeared into his room. It wasn't often the dorm was this quiet, well aside from the keyboard clicking sound from Soobin and Beomgyu's room.

He took his phone out since he didn't want to sleep with damp hair fearing that he might get a cold if he did fall asleep. He scrolled through his twitter account and checked the messages he got leaving a reply to a few of them. 

He then decided to open Weverse to talk with a few fans and see what they're upto as well. They always make him laugh so maybe he can stay up and watch their shenanigans. 

As he was replying he came across a certain comment that made him stop smiling. Memories, old feelings coming back to his brain at a rapid pace. 

"Was there ever a time you didn't like dancing?" A fan asked 

He stopped thinking about it and typed up a reply instead putting his thoughts into words. 

"As a trainee, knowing that my dance was being evaluated, it was hard and scary." 

"But everyone feels it at some time too right" He said since he didn't want them to think too much about it or worry if he was insecure about it. 

"I also don't think I'm really great at dancing either. But I'm glad you all like it" he ended it there wanting to keep it positive. He didn't need the feelings from predebut again. 

He feels his throat drying and itchy so he left to get some thing to drink to clear up the congesting feeling he had in his chest just remembering the insecurities from back then. 

He came back to his room having drunk a little water and clutching the bottle in his hand. He saw his phone ping with a new notification.

It was Soobin replying on the same post he had just replied to. 

"Hyung, you dance the best!!! You're the coolest in the whole world" 

It was a simple compliment and Yeonjun stared at his phone screen processing the comment Soobin had left. 

He didn't know when the tear escaped. First clouding his vision and then falling onto the phone screen he was deliberately staring at. 

Yeonjun quickly wiped his tear away choking on his sobs as he laughed at how cute his boyfriend was. 

He waited a while to see if Soobin had come only as a coincidence. But it seemed the younger hadn't interacted with anyone and had gone back to watching something on his phone. 

"My heart fluttered a bit"  
"You punk! Did you come here just to leave this comment." He typed and he faintly heard the rumbling of the cushions in the living room.

His door creaked and he was greeted with Soobin cheekily smiling at him as he gave him another of the air kisses and then winking at him. 

"So did you're heart really flutter?" Soobin said teasingly. 

"Go away you idiot. Stop embarassing me." Yeonjun said kicking his legs underneath the blanket in annoyance. 

Soobin then sat next to Yeonjun and forced the older's leg out of the way and sat down. A part of him knew Yeonjun wasn't okay and he followed through and just silently sat there saying nothing but watched as Yeonjun continued typing on his phone. 

"He came into my room and asked if my heart fluttered and blew an air kiss while winking and doing the love bullet dance..do you want to fight..no..no okay I love you too" The reply said and Yeonjun heard Soobin's giggle looking at the text.

"But hyung, seriously you know you don't have to worry about your dancing right. You're really amazing" Soobin said a hand holding Yeonjun's leg and pulling him closer. 

"It's just that everytime I remember a few years ago everything comes back Soobin..my throat feels itchy and my chest feels so tight. I just want to go back and tell myself not to be so scared and self conscious" Yeonjun said his hands playing with Soobin's as the curled around his leg. 

"You're allowed to feel that way. I know it wasn't an easy time for you. It must've definitely been scary. You were alone for so long. But you have us now. You have me too right. So you'll trust me when I say you're the best?" 

At that Yeonjun lifted his head up from where he was staring at the pair of intertwined hands. 

"If you give me a kiss I'll trust you for sure" Yeonjun said giving Soobin his widest smile, his eyes forming crescent moons as he looked at Soobin in anticipation. 

A small kiss landed on his temple and one right between his eyebrows. "Trust me. Not just me but the others also think you're amazing at what you do hyung. We all look up to you, you know that right" 

Yeonjun didn't reply but nodded and crawled into Soobin's embrace and just laid there for a while. 

"But Binnie that wasn't a real kiss.." Yeonjun trailed off hands tightening around Soobin's torso. 

He wasn't too surprised when Soobin finally gave him a soft slow kiss. He knew just from the way Soobin kissed that the younger still was looking for confirmation. Yeonjun kissed back with an intent to let the younger know he had nothing to worry about. He trusted Soobin with anything and everything. 

"I'm sleepy, get out~" The pink haired said teasing Soobin because he knew the younger would just stay the night here. 

"Okay then. Good night hyung" Soobin said pushing Yeonjun off and got up to leave. 

"No wait. Don't go. I was just teasing you" Yeonjun whined hands reaching out in a grabby manner to get Soobin to stay. 

Soobin teased him back this time with tickling instead of using words. The younger had a smile on his face despite him being the one tickling Yeonjun. 

"I love you hyung" Soobin said falling on top of Yeonjun and giving him a tight hug. 

"Love you too Binnie"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!!
> 
> comments are very appreciated!!!


End file.
